The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for analyzing fluid specimens for the presence of a substance or for a quantitative part of a substance contained in the specimen and more particularly to a process and apparatus for detecting, analyzing, and identifying microorganisms.
The conventional procedure for detecting and identifying microorganisms involves collecting a specimen and inoculating a part of this specimen onto a solid media which supports the growth of microorganisms. After incubation, the culture is examined for growth. Pure colonies are transferred to a series of test media for identification. Mixed cultures may require an additional isolation step if pure colonies are not available. The conventional time frame for the confirmatory identification of microorganisms from patient specimens ranges from 48 to 72 hours.
Other types of chemical analysis rely on the introduction of a sample to one or more test wells containing different reactive materials followed by observation of the reaction of the liquid specimen with the materials.
The present invention is directed toward providing a disposable, easily used device wherein a liquid specimen or prepared broth containing a microorganism can be introduced into one or more test wells with a minimum of manipulative steps. At a designated time, the liquid specimen in a particular well can be moved to one or more additional wells for one or more additional detection steps.